


Pride Flag

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Post Reveal, Pre Relationship, post reveal pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Ladybug was only planning to color her hair ribbons for Pride, but when Chat tells her how scared he is of coming out as a civilian, she throws logic completely out the window in support of him.





	Pride Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari13606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari13606/gifts), [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/gifts).



“My Lady?” Chat says as he bounds to a stop.

She shakes her head, grits her teeth. “Yes?” She’s wearing this for _him_ , but at the same time something in her doesn’t want him to see it, doesn’t want Paris to see it. It was a stupid idea to begin with and she regrets having it.

“Is—is that a uh… a pride flag, that you’re wearing?”

She swallows. “Yeah, Kitty,” she says. “It is.”

Chat looks at her, absolutely flabbergasted, but he’s… he’s _happy_ , and she chokes. The thought of that look on his face is _exactly_ why she let reason fly out the window, why she impulsively tied a flag around her shoulders.

He takes her arm. “I thought you were just doing the ribbons,” he says. His voice is careful, measured.

She looks up at him, bites her lip. “Chat,” she says. “My parents have known I was bi since before _I_ did.” She reaches out to squeeze his shoulder, but can’t bring herself to touch—it means something different now, since she knows who’s under the mask. “They always supported me.” She pulls her hand back, looks away. “When your dad said…” She trails off, remembering the night last week when he’d burst into her room and soaked her pillow with his face.

“To hell with my dad,” Chat says. “So I can’t be in the pride parade as Adrien. I’m still going as Chat, right?”

“That’s not the point!” Ladybug says. “Your sexuality is part of your identity, and for him to deny that—” She breathes in, raises her hands, pushes them down. “The people who love you,” she says, “should love you for who you are. Not who they want you to be.”

“So the flag—the flag is… is for me?” Chat says.

She looks up at him through her bangs. Smiles shyly. Nods. “So you know that there’s at least one person who loves you for who you are.”

“…Loves?” Chat croaks. “Mari?”

She hears his voice break, hears the fear in it, and she can’t follow through. “Yeah,” she says, plastering a fake smile on her face. “You’re my best friend, Adrien.”

“Best friend,” he murmurs. For a moment, his face goes slack, and then animated again. “If you’re gonna wear the cape,” he says, “I should have a matching one.” He smiles, pokes her in the cheek. “You know, to support _you_.”

She grins back as the bounce returns to his demeanor. “Maybe you should wear a pan one,” she says. “Cover our bases. Support as many of our fans as possible.”

Chat grins. “Sounds purrfect,” he says. “Think Plagg’ll be annoyed if I wear a rainbow headband?”

Ladybug laughs. “Only one way to find out.” She points down to the street. “We’ve got about twenty minutes until we need to be there. Think you can find a flag before me?”

Chat smiles, licks his lips. “You’re on.”


End file.
